Reencontrando a Felicidade
by yaraxxx
Summary: Uma tragédia marcou a vida de Bella. Dez anos se passaram e buscando se libertar das "ataduras" de seu passado, ela voltou à aquela ponte metálica. O local que foi a fonte de toda sua dor... Ela conseguirá se reerguer? Superar? Reencontrar a felicidade?


Oi Meninas! Espero que gostem da minha one-shot!

Sentada ali naquela ponte, ela chorou. Lágrimas de amargura que há tanto tempo estavam trancadas em seu coração e á impediam de viver e ter uma vida feliz. As lembranças enchiam a sua mente, sua doce irmãzinha que sofreu tanto junto à ela naquele dia. O dia em que sua inocência fora arrancada brutalmente por pessoas que nem ao menos a conheciam. Pessoas que não se importaram, se aquilo lhe marcaria para sempre. Pessoas que ousaram bater em sua irmã, um anjo doce, puro e inocente. Que a agrediram terrivelmente e ela não pode salvá-la de tal infortúnio. O dia em que seu mundo desabou, seu sol escureceu e a vergonha e tristeza invadiram seu ser. O dia em que deixou de viver.

Ela fora passear com a irmã no parque naquele dia ensolarado e bonito. As árvores juntamente com as flores do campo, criavam uma visão harmoniosa e os pássaros completavam tal cena com seu parecia contribuir para aquele dia se tornar memorável. Mas nada é perfeito.

Bella de apenas 18 anos e sua irmãzinha Alice de 10, foram raptadas e conduzidas à força até uma ponte metálica á sudoeste do parque. Ali, ela foi agredida e estuprada, e por algum milagre convenceu os agressores à não fazerem o mesmo com sua irmã. Mas não os convenceu à não jogá-las daquela ponte.

As duas foram arremessadas a uma altura muito grande para saírem ilesas de algum dano.

Alice morreu na hora.

Bella apesar de inúmeras fraturas conseguiu sobreviver nadando até a margem do rio, e esperando pela ajuda escorada em uma pedra, esperando até o amanhecer para ser socorrida. Os médicos trataram suas feridas. Os culpados? Foram presos. Mas o amanhecer de fato, nunca chegou para Bella. A vida continuou, mas ela nunca mais foi a mesma.

**Memórias On**

–Vem Bells!

Alice saltitava de um lado para o outro, enquanto corria pelo parque, fazendo Bella sorrir enquanto observava a irmã correr atrás de uma borboleta. Os cabelos negros dela balançavam ao vento e ela tinha as bochechas coradas pelo sol. Um dia agradável e realmente bonito. Pássaros cantavam, contribuindo para um passeio perfeito. Já fazia tempo que Bella não passeava com a irmã. Começara a faculdade e as provas e trabalhos não a deixava ter um tempo a sós com Alice e ela sentia falta daquilo. Como sentia! Por isso aproveitou o término das provas e partiu para o parque com a irmã caçula. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, Alice e Bella eram inseparáveis. Eram irmãs, cúmplices, confidentes, companheiras. Bella sempre fora um exemplo para Alice que a procurava seguir em tudo.

–Bells!

Alice vinha correndo em sua direção com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

–O que foi, Alice?

–Tem um carrinho de sorvete passando! Vamos comprar? Por favooooor!-insistiu com um biquinho.

Alice era definitivamente manhosa. E isso fez Bella gargalhar.

–Ok, sem biquinho... Vamos comprar um sorvete! - declarou pegando na mão da irmã.

Ao chegarem até o carrinho, Bella notou que uma música suave embalava as pessoas que saboreavam seus sorvetes ali perto.

Após receberem seus sorvetes, Alice percebendo a música puxou Bella pela mão.

–Vamos dançar Bells!

–Dançar?Aqui? Alice, não!

–Ah... Vamos Bells! Só uma dança! È fácil... É só seguir o ritmo. - disse Alice rodopiando suavemente ao redor de Bella.

O vestido florido se abria como um leque a cada giro que Alice dava. Parada ali vendo sua irmãzinha dançar sorrindo de olhos fechados, Bella a admirou mais ainda.

Ela possuía uma energia tão cativante que era impossível não sorrir perto dela.

Alice amava dançar.

E essa foi a sua última dança.

**Memórias Off**

O rostinho assustado de Alice perseguiu-a todas as noites, impossibilitando-a de dormir. Bella acordava suando, arfando e gritando o nome da irmã.

Em seus sonhos a mesma cena se repetia.

Alice lhe falava para não ter medo, que ela sempre a amaria, as mesmas palavras que ela de fato falou antes de ser arremessada daquela ponte.

Bella chorava todas as noites com tais lembranças.

Ela havia se recusado a dançar com Alice, mas ela não se recusou a pegar em sua mão e dizer que ficaria tudo bem.

Ela recebera um abraço da irmã antes da mesma morrer.

O último abraço.

Mesmo assustada e com medo, Alice não recusou isso.

A escuridão de sua noite perdurou. Ela não conseguia sair daquele vale. O vale da vergonha e da culpa. Vergonha pelo que tinha acontecido com ela, afinal toda a cidade acompanhou seu caso pela televisão, os jornais noticiaram, as pessoas gritaram por justiça na porta do tribunal, quando ela teve que comparecer para prestar depoimento. Mas isso só aumentava a sua vergonha. Ah! Bella ainda se lembrava de como teve que encarar seus agressores, e como um dos mesmos a olhara maliciosamente. Outro a ameaçara com um gesto, dizendo que lhe cortaria a garganta. Foram condenados, mas sua vergonha e culpa não foram. A culpa a dominava. Ela poderia ter feito mais para salvar sua irmã. Quisera-a ter morrido!Trocado sua vida pela de Alice, seria mais do que justo! Mas os vales da vergonha são profundos. Os desfiladeiros de culpa infindáveis!

Apesar do sorriso atraente e a amabilidade de Bella, todos sabiam que ela não era a mesma. Ela apenas existia. Ela apenas sobrevivia. Não era vida!

Há anos ela convivia com tais sentimentos. Ódio, culpa, medo... Medo? Sim! Ela testemunhara contra os agressores no tribunal, apontando-os como culpados. E eles haviam ameaçado-a. Um possível reencontro seria demais!

Ódio contra aqueles homens por terem tirado a vida da amada Alice, ódio por aqueles que deram liberdade condicional á eles. Sim! Infelizmente a justiça foi cega.

Mas ela precisava se livrar de tudo aquilo! Era um peso muito grande para si. Ela queria viver! Sem culpa, sem receios, superar a vergonha. Esquecer as tragédias do ontem. Do passado obscuro.

Desse modo, após dez anos ela retornou aquela ponte. Com seu marido e sua filha, ela retornou disposta a tirar toda aquela dor, que há muito tempo impediam-na de viver.

Apostando contra o que sempre diziam as pessoas - que Bella sempre seria uma jovem solitária - houve um alguém que se interessou por ela, lutou por ela, a apoiou e tentava a cada dia introduzir cores à sua vida incolor.

Edward Cullen.

Um universitário lindo de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos tão verdes que iluminavam qualquer alma. O homem inteligente e popular, que se apaixonou pela garota reclusa de cabelos castanhos e olhos tristes. Que corria sempre atrás dela pelos corredores da faculdade, que lhe dava sempre um bombom, pois ele sabia da sua paixão por chocolates. Aquele que pagava os maiores micos só para fazê-la sorrir. E que mesmo hoje, remaria até a China só para dizer o quanto é feliz e realizado por ter conquistado o coração da pequena Bella.

Seu marido.

Que lhe deu o bem mais precioso: Renesmee. Sua filha que com um sorriso de apenas dois dentinhos, iluminava o seu dia. Ofuscava sua vergonha, dissipava sua escuridão... Davam-lhe força. Seu bebê. Seu maior orgulho.

Sua porta de escape da dor. Sua porta de superação.

**Memórias On**

Bella caminhava apressadamente pelo campus tentando se esconder da chuva que caía. Logo após sua recuperação, ela teve que voltar para sua vida. Que vida? Pensou com escárnio. Ela não tinha mais vontade de viver. Mas não poderia deixar a faculdade, ela estudaria, se formaria em psicologia e ajudaria todas as pessoas que tiveram algum trauma. Quanta ironia! Queria ajudar as pessoas a superarem suas dores, mas ela mesmo não superava a própria.

Foi com esses pensamentos, que Bella sem perceber se chocou com alguém, deixando cair todas as suas coisas.

–Oh! Me desculpe. - disse uma voz aveludada.

Bella olhou pra cima e ficou boquiaberta com a visão. Era o garoto novo,que com seus irmãos chegara recentemente a universidade. Ele era tão lindo! Todas as linhas do rosto se encontravam harmoniosamente, formando o retrato de um anjo! Os olhos verdes faiscantes eram maravilhosos! O sorriso acolhedor e a voz como uma brisa suave.

–Você está bem?- O anjo perguntou.

–S-sim... - gaguejou fracamente.

–Me desculpe, eu estava apressado e não vi você... Aliás, meu nome é Edward Cullen, muito prazer! E o seu? - perguntou enquanto lhe entregava os livros.

–Bella... Bella Swan... E não foi nada... Está tudo bem... - disse tentando fugir de todas aquelas reações que ele lhe causava.

–Espera!

Ela não era pura. Ninguém jamais ficaria com uma garota suja, como ela. A estranha, que voltou cabisbaixa daquele hospital. Ela não queria se envolver. Se machucar ainda mais. Seu emocional já estava fraco demais para suportar uma possível decepção amorosa. Por isso tudo o que fez no momento foi ir embora deixando o anjo para trás.

**Memórias Off**

Ao lembrar-se de tais fatos, Bella sentiu uma coisa gostosa no peito que há muito não sentia. Aquela sensação de bem estar que dura cinco segundos, mas que faz um bem danado! Explosão de amor! Devoção fervorosa! Ternura...

E era pelas duas pessoas que ela mais amava, é que tomara aquela decisão. Precisava de libertação! E por isso depois de tanto tempo, tomou coragem e voltou à aquela ponte... Fonte de toda a sua dor.

Ela chorou.

Ao chegar ali, Todas as suas barreiras se romperam. Eram seus medos, sua culpa e sua vergonha que iam sendo expelidas a cada lágrima que era derramada.

Lágrimas de dor.

Sentada ali, lembrou-se de Alice. Seus momentos juntas, suas travessuras, sua energia... Ali pediu perdão á garotinha de cabelos espetados a quem chamava de irmã. E se sentiu bem. Após o ato, sua culpa começava a se esvair...

Um toque.

Ela sentiu alguém tocá-la.

Um leve aperto em sua mão esquerda, fez Bella olhar para o lado, encontrando um par de olhos verdes compreensivos e um sorriso cheio de carinho. Os seus olhos verdes! Bella se sentia aquecida cada vez que Edward a tocava. Se lembrava de como ele havia sido paciente com ela em relação ao trauma do toque.

Edward a abraçara e chorara junto com ela. Afinal ele não gostava de ver a esposa chorar. Ela tinha se tornado a coisa mais importante de seu mundo, a partir de um olhar. Ele se lembrava da sensação de ficar encantado por aquela garota tão linda que esbarrara nele um dia na faculdade. De como ela ficava constrangida quando ele fazia algo louco para chamar sua atenção, do sorriso dela... Pequenos instantes, que faziam toda a diferença... De toda a sua luta e sua recompensa. Sim! Ela era a melhor das recompensas, valia cada segundo de dedicação. Ele a amava ardentemente. Apaixonadamente. Incondicionalmente...

**Memórias On**

Após aquele encontro Edward não conseguia tirar Bella Swan de sua mente. Aquela pequena mulher de rosto delicado e olhos marrons profundos, virou seu mundo de cabeça pra baixo! Ele só conseguia pensar nela, e no que tinha acontecido pra ela ser tão triste.

Mas ele soube do que aconteceu. De tudo. Sentimentos tão antagônicos tomaram conta dele naquele instante.

Ódio. Como alguém teria coragem de machucar um anjo como Bella?

Tristeza... sim! Ele se entristecia por ela. Afinal ela passara por tantas coisas! E estivera sozinha em tudo isso. Ela já havia perdido os pais e agora a irmã também.

Compaixão, ternura...

Ele faria de tudo para que Bella Swan sorrisse outra vez, e por isso se tornou seu amigo, mas ele sabia que jamais poderia ser só amigo dela. Ele a amava. Muito.

–Um bombom pelos pensamentos da garota mais linda do campus.

–Oi Edward... Me trouxe outro bombom? - um pequeno sorriso se instalou no rosto dela ao pegar o bombom.

–É claro! Tudo para ver você sorrir de novo... - disse enquanto caminhava ao seu lado.

–Bom... Eu agradeço... De novo!

Edward sorriu, tentando mascarar o nervosismo que ameaçava tomar conta dele. Ele iria chamá-la para dar um novo passo. Bella já estava mais receptiva a ele e por isso ele se arriscaria. Foram meses de emoções reprimidas. Ao se tornar amigo dela foi impossível não sentir tais coisas.

Bella lhe despertava bondade e proteção. Ele queria ser o seu protetor, aquele em que ela lhe confiaria seus medos. Aquele a quem ela amaria.

Ele se esforçava todos os dias para fazê-la feliz. Ele a amava sem cobranças ou pressões. Ele esperaria o tempo que fosse para ter a pequena Swan.

Ele ainda se lembrava com êxtase do dia em que Bella havia ficado tão feliz por ter conseguido passar nas provas finais com sua ajuda que o abraçou. Ele ficara paralisado no momento, mas se lembrava de como o corpo dela havia compartilhado a alegria com ele.

Após o constrangimento, ele percebeu que estava no caminho certo.

A conquistaria com dedicação.

Era hora de avançar.

Os sentimentos dele estavam cada vez mais fortes. Ele precisava confessar!

–Bella?

–Sim?

–Vo-você gostaria de jantar comigo?

Silêncio.

Mal sabia ele que aquele jantar seria inesquecível.

**Memórias Off**

Bella já amava a Edward quando aceitou ir aquele jantar. Ele a fazia tão bem! Por isso ela se deu uma chance de tentar ser feliz e de tentar fazê-lo feliz! Edward sempre seria seu porto seguro...

E remoendo todas aquelas lembranças sentada naquela ponte, abraçada ao seu marido, que Bella chorou e se libertou de tudo aquilo que a aprisionava.

Ela agora poderia viver! E faria isso... Daria uma vida a sua filha, a protegeria e a amaria ainda mais.

Edward. Aquele universitário brincalhão, agora havia se tornado um homem surpreendente, um pai maravilhoso, um amante inesquecível. O homem que roubou seu coração e se tornou seu mundo particular. Aquele que lhe deu uma pessoinha sorridente de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes-esmeralda... Sua amada Renesmee. Com eles, ela se esquecia da vergonha, pois ela se sentia amada! Sentia-se esposa e mãe!

E agora, sentada com Edward a abraçando, Bella soube que conseguiria enfrentar tudo, porque ela tinha a melhor pessoa ao seu lado. Ela tinha o amor ao seu lado. Ao findar as lágrimas, ela soube que sua dor havia cessado e uma sensação de paz a atingia... Ficariam marcas, pois aquilo não seria esquecido, mas ela auxiliada por seu marido, conseguira sair do vale da dor, vergonha e culpa.

O amor de Edward a curara de tais sentimentos, e com ele ao seu lado ela enfrentaria a vida! Viveria! Sentia-se pronta pra isso. Iria amá-lo sem reservas, retribuir tudo aquilo que ele lhe proporcionou desde que a conheceu. Seu Edward. Seu verdadeiro Anjo.

Lutaria pela sua Renesmee. Lutaria pela sua família.

(...)

Bella olhou para o céu e percebeu que estava amanhecendo. Eram as primeiras horas do dia, e o sol começava a raiar.

Antes de tudo, precisava fazer a última coisa.

Levantou-se vagarosamente sentindo a brisa da manhã tocar seu rosto.

Em sua mente uma doce melodia começava a tocar. Abriu os braços, movimentando-os suavemente. Balançava para direita e depois para esquerda sentindo a canção. O vento lhe auxiliava na tarefa. Seu vestido se abriu quando girou pela primeira vez.

Lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos, soluços do fundo de sua garganta eram libertados á medida que continuava a dançar.

Por Alice.

A cada passo daquela dança, Alice era homenageada. Lembranças felizes.

Todas as danças que Alice executara... Todos os sorrisos e gargalhadas.

A canção começava a se transportar de sua mente, ganhando vida. Bella cantarolava baixinho enquanto dançava e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Todo o seu amor por Alice era invocado ali naquela ponte.

A ponte onde a morte quis lhe roubar a vida, era agora a ponte onde o amor e o perdão se encontravam.

Uma ponte de paz. Esperança.

Ela continuava a se movimentar, suas lágrimas sendo secadas pelo vento.

O peito leve, a alma lívida. A vontade de viver.

De olhos fechados Bella viu Alice. Sua irmãzinha estava a lhe sorrir. Mais uma vez.

Finalizou a dança com os braços abertos e um sorriso no rosto.

Aplausos.

Ela virou-se e encontrou sua Renesmee no colo do pai, aplaudindo fortemente.

Ela tinha o rostinho corado e seus dois dentinhos eram visíveis no momento.

Seus cachinhos da cor bronze balançando.

Ela estendeu os braçinhos para Bella, que correu o mais rápido que pode para alcançar sua filha e seu marido.

Chocou-se contra eles, se sentindo na mais perfeita paz.

Pegou Renesmee no colo e quando sua filha lhe tocou o rosto - seus lábios como um botão pequenino de rosa abertos num sorriso - viu Alice mais uma vez.

Sua irmãzinha se fazia presente no sorriso de seu bebê.

Agora chorava de felicidade.

Sua libertação era compartilhada com as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Aquelas a quem ela faria tudo. Se tornaria qualquer coisa. Enfrentaria qualquer coisa.

Olhou para cima encontrando outro sorriso devastador. Seu marido acariciava seu rosto também enquanto lhe demonstrava mais uma vez seu amor. Bella custava a acreditar que pudesse existir outra pessoa como Edward.

Ele era o homem mais corajoso, bondoso, amoroso. Ele era seu tudo.

Seu mundo.

Ficou na ponta dos pés, alcançando seus lábios. Lábios como mel de onde só lhe saíram palavras de força, de amor e de carinho.

Lábios com o oxigênio para ela.

O beijo foi interrompido por uma mãozinha gordinha que infiltrava por entre os lábios.

Sorriram juntamente para sua filhinha.

Ela abria a boquinha, depositando um beijinho infantil nos pais.

O vento soprava lhe trazendo cheiro de esperança.

Os três abraçados fortemente, tal como a uma corrente, viram o amanhecer surgir no céu.

Alegria.

O amanhecer surgia em sua vida também.

Agradeceu a Deus em silêncio por isso.

Ela agora começaria a viver.

A mesma ponte, dona de sua dor, era a mesma ponte testemunha de sua felicidade.

A ponte da vida.

"O amor é como o vento, não o vejo, mas posso senti-lo."

...

Hoje existem muitas Bellas em todas as cidades e existem também muitas pontes de dor na vida de tais pessoas. Se a vergonha e a culpa invadem sua vida, peça ajuda! E se você conhece alguém assim, não deixe de ajudar! Seja você o meio pelo qual o amanhecer chegará e iluminará a vida dessa pessoa que precisa muito da ajuda de alguém... E esse alguém pode ser você!

Então ,o que acharam? Expressem através das reviews!

bJOSSS


End file.
